Good Night's Sleep
by Imbrii
Summary: Gaara can finally sleep, but has trouble doing so. Surprisingly, the solution rests in one person. [Fluff, incipient GaaraxLee]


**Spoilers: **For the Rescue Gaara arc.

**Notes:** This was a prompt from the LeeGaara LJ community's love list. Jordi124's request was for fluff with this premise: "Having recently lost Shukaku, Gaara looks forward to finally getting some well deserved rest. He has, however, grown accustomed to his insomnia and finds that sleep is still no where in sight. A solution comes about when Gaara realizes that he _can_ fall asleep, as long as Lee's with him."

* * *

After they return from the battle with Akatsuki, Gaara realizes he can finally, _finally _sleep, and mentions this to the others. They feel the need to help out, since he's never slept before. 

The first night Temari tucks him in and smiles, moving to kiss him on the forehead but stopping short. He stares at the ceiling for 3 hours before giving up.

The second night Kankurou reads him a story, feeling foolish but caring enough to try. He stares at the wall for 3 hours.

The third night Naruto comes in and talks at him for a while about nothing. It is obvious his thoughts are elsewhere. He stares at the corner for 3 hours.

The fourth night Lee suggests all kinds of techniques to induce sleep, but Gaara refuses to try any of them. Lee talks for a while about nothing, trying very hard to come up with topics that he thinks Gaara might like. Eventually the energetic boy gives up and starts humming something random and tuneless to fill the silence. He stares at the green boy for an hour, blinks, and Lee is gone.

Gaara moves to the window and checks the stars. Something is wrong; it isn't supposed to be this late at night yet. Where had his time gone? He couldn't remember staring for more than an hour. It didn't make sense.

He walks into Lee's guest quarters and calls his name until he wakes up.

"Buaaaa? Gaara-kun?"

"Where did the time go?"

"Ha?" The Konoha ninja rubs his eyes blearily.

"You were humming, then you were gone and the stars were wrong."

"Oh, that. You fell asleep."

After staring at Lee a very long time, Gaara leaves. The black-haired boy shrugs and goes back to sleep.

The fifth night Temari hums him a lullaby she remembers from when their mother was alive. He stares at the ceiling for 3 hours before growing irritated.

"Why doesn't it work?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out how to sleep in time, Gaara."

"I did yesterday."

Temari's eyes go wide. "You did?"

"I don't know, but Lee said so and I'm missing time."

With that, his sister leaves and brings back a sleepy taijutsu specialist. "Whatever you did before, do it again."

So there is talking and humming until the Kazekage opens his eyes as day starts to break. More missing time.

The sixth night Kankurou tries talking and humming. Gaara stares at the picture of his siblings on the dresser for 3 hours.

"It's not working."

Kankurou shrugs and leaves.

The seventh night Temari shoves Lee inside and leaves.

"Why does she keep doing that? Tonight isn't my turn!"

"It's…easier when you're here." Gaara refuses to look Lee in the face.

Round eyes are wide. "You mean the only time you've slept is with _me _here?"

Silence.

"This can't be right, there must be some mistake. I should go fetch Temar—"

"Stay."

So Lee talks and hums and Gaara wakes up to find him sleeping in the chair. The sensation of coming from nothing to awareness is still startling.

The eighth and ninth days are the same. Gaara manages to sleep 4 hours a night.

When Lee comments that he should be heading back to Konoha soon, Gaara glares daggers and sends a message to the Hokage.

When Lee gets the notice he'll be staying for another week, he refuses to visit Gaara that night in protest. The Kazekage sneaks into his room and sleeps on the floor.

Lee feels guilty but complains he is starting to get a crick in his neck.

Gaara suggests they share a bed and doesn't understand why the black-haired boy makes such a fuss. The redhead stays awake until Lee is asleep in his chair and moves him onto the bed. He sleeps a full 8 hours.

Lee starts yelling when he wakes up. "_Gaara! _It's not right! We're both—I'm not—Sakura-san is—"

"I need this."

All the protests die on Lee's lips.

"I don't know why, but I can't sleep without you."

They're both silent for a while, Lee fidgeting with the blanket. Neither of them is willing to ask _why_, not yet.

"I can't stay here forever." He actually sounds sad about it. "We'll have to figure something out."

They discover Gaara is able to sleep for 2 hours if he has something that smells like Lee. With great regret, he leaves his legwarmers and prepares to head back to Leaf.

"They'll stop smelling like you eventually," Gaara points out.

"When that happens, I'll come back to give you new ones," Lee smiles.

After Lee is gone, Gaara wonders why it feels like something is missing.


End file.
